Suspect
by CottageCheese6535
Summary: When Jake decided to go undercover, he had pictured cool secret meetings with the FBI, crazy mob bosses with weird accents and velvet suits, and a hero's welcome at the precinct from…probably only Boyle. What he did NOT expect was to get arrested by the Sarge four months in. This was going to be awkward. (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - So. I started watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine because I kept seeing commercials for it on TV, and now I am absolutely in love. It's so good! I'm frantically trying to catch up so I can watch season 6 when it starts. I am pumped!**

 **This fic is a sort of AU. It doesn't really change anything about season 2, I just wanted to explore what would happen if Jake got arrested by his friends when he was undercover. So more of a behind the scenes I guess? I dunno.**

 **Disclaimer - How I wish it were possible.**

When Jake decided to go undercover, he had pictured cool secret meetings with the FBI, crazy mob bosses with weird accents and velvet suits, and a hero's welcome at the precinct from… probably only Boyle. Still, a hero's welcome would be awesome, especially after six months away from his friends.

What he did _not_ picture were short phone calls from his douchebag of a handler, a couple of old men that smelled like really bad cologne, and getting arrested by the Sarge after spending four months in the mafia.

Towards the beginning, everything seemed to be going perfectly. He got accepted into the mob pretty quickly after he met Leo at the bar. Everyone liked him (apparently there was something likeable about a fired cop) and he moved up the ranks fast.

There wasn't even some crazy initiation thing, which Jake was totally not disappointed about. That would be immature and crazy. Not like him at all.

Even the FBI was being lame. After he got set up with the bad guys some agents broke into his apartment and told him they would be in touch. That was it. He'd gotten like three phone calls from them since then. Boring.

Cut to four months later and Jake was in a big ol' pile of nope. He was at an ultra-secret meeting in an old warehouse with Derek and some of the Ianucci family. He didn't know what exactly they were meeting about, but he could tell it wasn't that important. Probably just some reports.

Jake was listening intently to the man on center stage talk about increased police patrols (noice) and drug sales in their area, doing his best to memorize the info for the feds, when he heard gunshots and yelling from outside. Decidedly not cool.

All the Ianuccis started shouting stuff in Italian and pulling out their guns as they heard their guards get taken down, and Derek shouted at Jake to get down as he took out his own pistol.

Jake was internally freaking out, hoping that it was just a rival gang or something and not the police, but he knew he had to seem cool and collected for the whole undercover thing to work. So he pulled out his gun and got ready for the inevitable firefight.

 _This was his district. Please don't be the police._

More gunshots, closer and closer, some shouted orders, and then the doors burst open. Jake watched from behind a crate as the men entered the warehouse (his heart dropping as he saw their uniforms) and checked behind him to make sure everyone found cover.

Derek nodded at him, carefully concealed behind a stack of boxes, and pointed with his gun at a door in the back of the room. The Ianuccis must have gotten out through there. Jake nodded back and glanced at the officers. They were advancing cautiously into the room, checking behind crates and signaling each other.

Jake's eyes widened as he saw the officer nearest to him. It was...Rosa?

Frantically, he examined the rest of the men and women. Terry, Boyle, Holt, some uniforms he recognized from the precinct, and...Amy.

Okay. Cool, cool cool cool cool cool. No biggie. He has an exit. He can get out. Eyes closed, head first, can't lose.

Jake waited for an opening when none of the officers (his _friends_ ) were looking, then darted away from his cover towards Derek. He was waving furiously, telling him to hurry, already at the door.

"Freeze! NYPD!" That was Amy's voice. _Damnit._

He booked it.

Jake could hear gunshots from behind, feel them whizzing past. He wanted to yell, to surrender, to tell his friends it was him, not some drug dealer they were shooting at, but his handler had made it very clear that he couldn't have any contact with the nine-nine. Or anyone, really. That guy was a total bummer.

Derek ducked through the door a mere second before Jake did. Just before Jake slammed it shut, he risked a glance behind him.

Oh look, he found Terry. Wow. He forgot how big the Sarge was.

"Heyyyy…" said Jake as the door was wrenched away from his insanely weak grasp by the insanely strong man. "How you been?"

 **A/N - I thought this would be a good place to leave it. I don't really have any plans for any separate b99 one-shots so I thought I would just drag this one out for as long as possible. So instead of a one-shot it's a full story now! Yay!**

 **I know this show doesn't have a** _ **huge**_ **fandom on this site, but those of you who do read and/or write this stuff, I appreciate your feedback. I hope I got down Jake's character, he's really fun to write. I got to use his coolcoolcoolcoolcool thing, which was awesome.**

 **So let me know how I did, and I will let you know that I will keep writing this whether you want me to or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Howdy peeps. I have just concluded my daily viewing of b99, and I am riding out the wave of inspiration with the second chapter of Suspect. After watching the show, I find my internal thoughts always sound a little like either Jake, Gina, or a weird combo of both, so I'm doing my best to make that productive and not harmful to those around me.**

 **Wow. Even the words I am typing at this very moment sound like Jake in my head.**

 **Disclaimer - I clearly have a problem, but I don't own it.**

"Surprise! It's me, your old pal, Jakey!" said Jake, spreading his arms out in the universal 'sup' as Terry stared at him in shock. "By your _incredibly_ vacant expression, I would say that you are, don't tell me, overjoyed?" Jake glanced behind the Sarge as he spoke. Everyone (minus Holt) looked like they had seen a ghost.

Not good. Only his fellow detectives (minus Hitchcock and Scully) knew that he wasn't actually in the Mafia. Holt was here so he would hopefully keep things from getting _too_ out of control, but he had to put on a show for the uniforms so his cover didn't get blown.

"Sorry," whispered Jake. "But I really need to not get arrested today."

Terry's eyebrows scrunched together and he opened his mouth, one hand holding his gun and the other still holding open the door. "Wha-"

Jake kneed him in the balls and ran. He heard shouting coming from behind him, probably the other detectives marveling at his superior knee-to-ball combat, then a bullet hit the wall next to his head.

"COOL COOL COOL COOL COOL!" screamed Jake in a totally manly voice as he dashed around corners, jumped over crates, generally looked like an awesome action hero, and slid underneath a small gap in the garage door of the warehouse, successfully escaping the officers.

Jake jumped up and punched the air a couple times, marvelling at his super dope escape maneuvers, then froze as he realized both he and Derek's cars were gone. Damn mobsters.

He knew he probably only had a minute or so before the Nine-Nine caught up with him, but he allowed himself a quick moment to catch his breath and take a closer look at his situation.

Jake was undercover in the Mafia for _the_ _freaking FBI_ , trying to prevent organized crime. That was good.

Only Jake's friends knew he was undercover and not actually a disgraced cop out for revenge, which meant they had to arrest him if they caught him or it would blow his cover. That was bad.

Jake knew exactly how to get to the Ianucci secret headquarters from here. That was _really_ good.

Jake spent too much time thinking about his situation and now there was a cop running straight at him from behind about to tackle him to the ground and arrest him. That was _really_ bad.

Jake turned around a split second before the cop jumped on him and was allowed a brief moment of pure terror just before the guy slammed into him. Jake went down hard and hit his head on the rough pavement, scraping his hands and elbows as he simultaneously tried to catch himself and keep the cop from landing on him.

Jake blinked his eyes blearily as the officer roughly flipped him onto his stomach. His arms were yanked behind his back and he could distantly hear the cop reading him his rights as if he was listening through a keyhole. The next thing he knew he was being lifted off the ground and shoved into one of those Swat van thingies (he couldn't remember the name) and being handcuffed to a pole or something inside.

The cop that tackled him quickly exited the vehicle to rejoin the other officers, but before the door closed Jake caught a glimpse of his friends all gathered around Holt and the Sarge. He thought he might of seen Amy glance toward the truck, but the door closed before he got a good look.

Jake slid down the wall and rested his head against the cool surface, hands hanging above his head suspended by the pole thingy. Maybe it was the possible head wound, but he wasn't particularly worried about being arrested by what he assumed was a drug task force. He was sure the FBI would get him out of it, and if not them, Holt would explain everything and he would be fine.

Just as he came to that comforting conclusion, the door slid open again.

Jake squinted, then smiled as he saw who it was.

"Hey Santiago!"

 **A/N - That was fun. I rewrote this chapter a few times, but I think I like it. Sorry that it's not super long. Next chapter is going to involve getting to the precinct, being interrogated, and meeting with a few of the other detectives.**

 **I know I said this wasn't really an AU, but I might do a sort of sequel to this about a slightly altered season two because I think I might have Jake pulled out of his assignment by the feds right now instead of when they planned. I haven't decided anything though, I just thought things were getting pretty intense for a non-AU.**

 **I'm going to update my httyd/harry potter crossover next, but I might have another oneshot published before then. Feel free to check out my profile and read my other stories. It's mostly How to Train Your Dragon, but I'm going to switch it up a little. You can expect the next chapter of Suspect sometime after Christmas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey, wassup, how you doing. It's been a while, but I'm doing my best to upload a bunch of new content. I got a tablet for Christmas, so I got Hulu on that and binged the rest of b99, so I'm now completely caught up!**

 **That being said, until the tenth I have absolutely no idea what to do with myself. Then I thought,** _ **you know what makes everything more bearable? Fanfiction!**_

"So I know that _technically_ I've been arrested, but we're still friends, right?" said Jake, attempting to disperse the suddenly suffocating awkwardness inside the truck. "Just don't look at the handcuffs and we'll be fine. In fact, just pretend this is the precinct and-"

"What the hell, Peralta!" shouted Amy, interrupting his rambling. Jake quickly shut up. Amy was cussing. Not a good sign. "You're supposed to be undercover! Why are you with a bunch of drug dealers, of all people?"

"Hey!" said Jake indignantly. "This is my assignment! Those 'drug dealers' were the Ianuccis, I was gathering intel on them for the feds."

"I know that! That's exactly the problem! You aren't supposed to get caught, your cover could be blown!"

"It's going to be fine, the FBI has it under control." Jake argued, attempting to arrange his suspended arms into a more comfortable position. "And if they don't, Holt does."

Amy crossed her arms, a flash of something other than anger crossing her face so quickly Jake almost didn't catch it. He used his Superior Detective Skillz to determine that Amy wasn't angry, she was _scared._

And if she was scared, that meant that Holt most certainly did _not_ have the situation under control at all, which meant he wasn't in charge, which meant this must have been taken over by-

Jake tried to facepalm, but then remembered he was handcuffed to the wall, so he settled for a groan. "You've gotta be kidding me." he said under his breath.

The door slid open again. Jake couldn't see who it was, the lights behind the figure were too bright, but he had a pretty good idea.

"Hey, dipshit. You miss me?" the figure said in a cocky voice that Jake recognized immediately. Jake scowled, his wrists scraping against the cuffs as he stood up.

"Detective Pembroke." he greeted curtly, nodding his head. "I can't think of any reason why you would be here. This isn't exactly a major crime."

That was a lie. Jake was a former police officer who had just been arrested for consorting with a well known crime family, which was well within the Vulture's department. Jake just wanted to argue with the guy.

"You and I both know that's bullshit," said the Vulture.

 _Shoot,_ thought Jake. "You can't arrest me, you don't have any proof I'm guilty."

"Jake, you kneed Sergeant Jeffords in the balls." said Amy.

Jake jumped a little. Somehow, he had forgotten Amy was in the truck with them. He had also forgotten he had 'assaulted' Terry. He would have to apologize for that later.

"You're facing charges of assault and resisting arrest." said the Vulture, a victorious smile stretching across his face. "Who knows, maybe when you get sent to prison, you'll share a jail cell with someone you arrested."

"No, I'll be sharing it with your mom." said Jake, disregarding the tiny voice in his head (it sounded a lot like Holt, that was weird) that told him that fighting the Vulture at all would just get him convicted faster.

"Joke's on you, my mom is dead," said the Vulture proudly. "Bet you feel real dumb, huh Peralta?"

Jake didn't know how to respond to that, so he just looked at Amy for support. She looked how he felt, backed into a corner.

"I think that's enough, Detective Pembroke." said a new voice from the still open door.

Jake looked over the Vulture's shoulder, and felt his heart start beating a little faster.

"Captain Holt." greeted Pembroke with a frown. "Back off dude, I'm interrogating your worst detective."

"There is a very beautiful woman with large, weighty breasts and a delightful gap between her thighs waiting for you at your apartment." Holt deadpanned. Jake struggled to hide a snort. This was becoming a very interesting day.

Somehow, the Vulture fell for it. "Hot damn!" he whistled, running his fingers through his greasy hair. "Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen, duty calls."

The gross little man ducked out of the van and started running. Jake, Amy, and Holt watched as he was almost stopped by a uniformed officer, but just spun around him and kept going.

Impressive.

"Well," said Jake, unable to stop himself. "That was something. Tell me Captain, just how big of a gap was there between those beautiful thighs?"

"Sit down Peralta." ordered Holt. Jake quickly obeyed, sensing some kind of _emotion_ behind the older man's words. "Santiago, go join Detective Diaz in collecting evidence. Tell Sergeant Jeffords to join us at the precinct."

Amy stood up somehow straighter after being addressed by her hero and left the van even quicker than the Vulture had, glancing back at Jake before Holt closed the door, leaving he and Jake alone. Holt turned to look at Jake, who was once again sitting with his arms suspended.

"Can I offer you some refreshments?" joked Jake, trying to lighten the mood.

"Be quiet and listen," said Holt in an uncharacteristically tense voice. "You are being brought to the precinct whether you want to be or not. I have contacted your handler, and he will meet us there. In order to keep your cover, you will be interrogated by Sergeant Jeffords, who will stall until your handler arrives. Do you understand?"

"Is the situation really that bad?" asked Jake, alarmed at the fear leaking into Holt's tone.

"Do you understand?" repeated Holt.

"Yes sir." answered Jake automatically. "Ten-four and all that."

Holt nodded, satisfied with Jake's answer. "A uniformed officer will be in the truck with you as you are being driven to the precinct. Do not antagonize him. He is with major crimes, and does not like you."

"Now you're making me feel sad."

"Peralta."

"Copy that sir."


	4. Author's Note

**A/N - Hello fellow fans. It is I, the author. And I regret to inform you that, unfortunately, I will not be continuing this story. I'm not as into B99 as I was when I started writing this, and I don't have a lot of motivation to finish this. I'm going to try and focus more on my other two fics (You're a What? and Crossroads), and I'm trying to make more of an effort this semester and actually do all of my assigned work. That being said, I think three fics at once would be a little too much for me right now, and as Suspect is the one I'm least invested in, this is the fic I'm dropping.**

 **If you want to continue it yourself, be my guest. You can pretty much tell where I meant to take it from the last chapter, so just go from there and you should be good. Message me if you want to take the story, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **See ya, and sorry.**


End file.
